


(Podfic) Strawberry Fields Forever

by Skellyrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyrox/pseuds/Skellyrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of BoysShouldKissBoysMore's fic of Strawberry Fields Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Strawberry Fields Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strawberry Fields Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524376) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a podfic of BoysShouldKissBoysMore's fic of Strawberry Fields Forever.  
> 

<http://soundcloud.com/skellyrox/strawberry-fields-forever>


End file.
